(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small multi-functional electric generator, especially used during traveling. Butane fluid used in conventional lighters is applied in the generator for fueling, thereby activating the small multi-functional electric generator temporary for emergency usage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional electric generator is larger in size and inconvenient to carry, moreover, the fuel used is difficult to store and acquire, therefore not viable to carry when traveling. It is bothersome for a traveler if general electronic equipment is carried such as emergency lights, torches, photography equipment, laptops or cellular phones to be carried, runs out of power without access to recharge equipment.